The reality of a speech-enabled home or other environment—that is, one in which a user need only speak a query or command out loud and a computer-based system will field and answer the query and/or cause the command to be performed—is upon us. A speech-enabled environment (e.g., home, workplace, school, etc.) can be implemented using a network of connected microphone devices distributed throughout the various rooms or areas of the environment. Through such a network of microphones, a user has the power to orally query the system from essentially anywhere in the environment without the need to have a computer or other device in front of him/her or even nearby. For example, while cooking in the kitchen, a user might ask the system “how many milliliters in three cups?” and, in response, receive an answer from the system, e.g., in the form of synthesized voice output. Alternatively, a user might ask the system questions such as “when does my nearest gas station close,” or, upon preparing to leave the house, “should I wear a coat today?”
Further, a user may ask a query of the system, and/or issue a command, that relates to the user's personal information. For example, a user might ask the system “when is my meeting with John?” or command the system “remind me to call John when I get back home.”